


Adore you

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: Yamaguchi ha guardado un secreto desde pequeño, hasta que este es revelado en un descuido por pensar en Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Escuchar Adore you- Harry Styles :^)

Desde que era pequeño a Yamaguchi le fascinaba cantar, le producía calma y al mismo tiempo alegraba su corazón. En lo personal, él no creía que se le diera bien por lo que se convirtió en su secreto, hasta se podía decir que ni sus propios padres lo habían oído.

Todo cambió el día que tuvo una de sus acostumbradas pijamadas con su mejor amigo, mientras el pequeño(no tan pequeño) rubio preparaba las palomitas, él se dedicó a colocar la película en el reproductor a la par que cantaba un opening de Pokémon. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó los pasos acercándose detrás de él, cuando se dio la vuelta encontró a su amigo de pie con un tazón de palomitas en las manos y una mirada que no supo interpretar.

"Cantas bien" Tsukki le elogió con una pequeña sonrisa

"Gr-gracias me seguiré esforzando"

Esa situación realmente lo animó a no dejar el canto solo para pasar el rato y tratar de ser cada vez mejor usando los pocos recursos que un niño tenía, fue así como terminó instruyéndose con programas de canto y alguna que otra vez de danza.

Esta de más decir que desde ese día Tsukishima se convirtió en su confidente, solo cantaba cuando sabía que nadie podía oirlo y en presencia de este. Algunas veces después de una agotadora sesión de estudio Tsukki dejaba descansar su cabeza en su regazo y le cantaba alguna de sus canciones favoritas mientras le hacía mimitos en el cabello.

◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇ ◇

Después de sobrevivir al primer día de las Nacionales, el equipo Karasuno se dirigía a la posada para cenar y descansar adecuadamente.

Eran liderados por el profesor Takeda, Ukai y las mánagers, seguidos de los de tercer año junto a Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita  
Un poco más atrás venían Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama y Hinata; ellos eran la razón del por qué Daichi volteara de vez en cuando. Se tranquilizó de a pocos al notar que solo hablaban, un poco fuerte pero nada de qué preocuparse.  
Por último venían Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que caminaban a paso lento mientras compartían audífonos y disfrutaban de la lista de reproducción.

Tranquilos tarareaban una canción hasta que terminó y se escuchaba la melodía de la siguiente.

"Por favor Tsukki, sube el volumen" Yamaguchi se lo pidió con emoción reflejada en su rostro  
Tsukishima así lo hizo y sonrió ligeramente, sabía lo que se venía

Walk in your rainbow paradise (paradise)  
Strawberry lipstick state of mind (state of mind)  
I get so lost inside your eyes  
Would you believe it? 

El rubio sintió como su amigo lo miraba de reojo y no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le colorearon las mejillas 

You don't have to say you love me  
You don't have to say nothing  
You don't have to say you're mine  
Honey (ah-ah-ah)  
I'd walk fi-

El reproductor se apagó de repente "¿Tsukki? ¿qué pasa?" Yamaguchi se sintió decepcionado, faltaba poco para la mejor parte.  
Tsukishima solo indicó con el mentón hacia adelante para después girar el rostro hacia la autopista.

Cuando el chico de cabello verde miró hacia el frente descubrió a Nishinoya, Hinata, Tanaka y Kageyama observándolo con sorpresa, claro cada uno a su manera  
El primero en correr fue Nishinoya, abalanzándose hacia el pecoso, casi se caen pero supo reaccionar a tiempo, por desgracia el audífono se cayó de su oreja y ahora Tsukishima lucía molesto

"Cantas bien Yamaguchi, cántale una canción a tu senpai por favor"

"Eh Nishinoya-san"

"Oh, yo también, YO TAMBIÉN" Hinata gritaba alrededor de ellos

"Ya chicos, denle un respiro" por primera vez Tanaka parecía ser su salvador "Es obvio que primero lo hará para" olvídenlo

"Será una canción de cuna en todo caso. ¿No es esta hora de dormir para los niños?"

"Tsukishima bastardo. Noya-san y Hinata son mayores que tú ¿sabes?"

"Yo nunca dije a quién me refería"

Tanaka estaba a punto de corregirse pero fue intertumpido  
"Te mataré Ryu"

"¿Tanaka-san? Hinata lucía dolido y tenía los ojos vidriosos 

"Oigan ustedes, caminen o los dejaremos fuera toda la noche" era Daichi y no había signo de que eso fuera una broma en su tono de voz

"Ya vamos Daichi-san" en chinga 3 de ellos corrieron al lado del capitán

Solo Kageyama se quedó un momento para decirle "Nice" al pecoso, este le sonrió en agradecimiento antes que se retirara también 

Tsukishima estaba molesto, para variar. No solo le habían interrumpido su concierto privado, sino que ahora los más escandalosos del equipo lo sabían y estaba claro que no lo iban a olvidar  
Antes que pudiera seguir quejándose en su mente, sintió como Yamaguchi se apegaba a su brazo para cantar en un tono más suave e íntimo "Just let me adore you, like's the only thing i'll ever do"

Sintió su pulso acelerarse antes de suspirar y susurrarle a Yamaguchi mientras lo miraba a los ojos "Like's the only thing i'll ever do"


End file.
